To facilitate an automatic processing of a workpiece, a clamping jig which can hold the workpiece in position is required. The clamping jig usually includes piston-type pneumatic cylinders which can push a plurality of clamping members to engage with corresponding sides of the workpiece. The conventional clamping jig generally occupies a large space and has a relatively high cost.